Comatose
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Bakura and Ryou, what happens when one is incompacitated. Oneshot! Songfic. to Comatose by Skillet


Comatose

(story by: run-for-your-life-hikari)(song by: Skillet)

Bakura sat by the bedside, murmuring in Egyptian while holding a pale white and motionless had to his chest. It was cold, it was so cold. The body was cold, the room was cold, the hand was cold. It felt like death had settled in the nooks and crannies of everything in the bleach white hospital room. The door was shut. It was an island of isolation. The working machines heaved and puffed with their difficult work of keeping the scrawny child awake. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse bustled in to check on the patient and inadvertently, she let the world in.

_I hate feeling like this,_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this._

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you._

_Tell me that you will listen,_

_Your touch is what I'm missing._

A song floated down the hallway and into the room, catching the now silent Bakura by surprise.

_And the more I hide,_

_I realize I'm slowly losing you._

_Comatose,_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose,_

_Of you._

_I don't wanna live,_

_I don't wanna breath._

Ryou had been wandering in the dessert, wandering away from the somehow familiar scene of Egypt in his turmoil. He couldn't find Bakura. Where was that tomb robber?

'_Less I feel you next to me,_

_You take the pain I feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I don't wanna sleep,_

_I don't wanna dream._

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me,_

_The way you make me feel._

The words tangled around Ryou and he was stopped in mid stumble under the harsh sun.

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I hate living without you,_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you._

_But my demons lay in waiting._

_Tempting me away._

_Oh how I adore you,_

_Oh how I thirst for you,_

_O how I need you._

Ryou looked up to the sun, staring at it. He reached his hand out and pushed one word past his chapped lips, "'Kura," he gasped.

_Comatose,_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose,_

_Of you._

_I don't wanna live,_

_I don't wanna breath,_

'_Less I feel you next to me,_

_You take the pain I feel._

Bakura gazed down at his hikari. What did he just say? Wait a minute, did he say something? The nurse who had been in the room checking equipment stared too. Then, without a word, she scuttled out of the room, as fast as her short legs could carry her.

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I don't wanna sleep,_

_I don't wanna dream._

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me,_

_The way you make me feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

The music's sound increased. It gushed down the hallway like a tidal wave.

_Breathing life,_

_Waking up,_

_My eyes open up._

_Comatose,_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose,_

_Of you. _

_I don't wanna live,_

_I don't wanna breath,_

'_Less I feel you next to me,_

_You take the pain I feel._

Ryou was fighting with the sound now, in the sands. He was struggling. He felt like the music was going to suffocate him, drown him; he would never see Bakura again. A tear glistened. The sun beat above.

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I don't wanna sleep,_

_I don't wanna dream._

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me,_

_The way you make me feel._

Bakura was now holding Ryou's hand tighter than before. The hikari was shuffling his feet under the covers and his body arched off the bed several times. His heart rate sky rocketed and his breathing spiked. Whimpers and gasps could be heard by Bakura even though the music was a loud force still present. A tear glistened and fell.

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_Oh how I adore you,_

_Waking up to you never felt so real,_

_Oh how I thirst for you,_

_Waking up to you never felt so real,_

_O how I adore you,_

_Oh…_

_The way you make me feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

Ryou's back arched off the bed for the umpteenth time, letting a gasp out at the same time. His eyes shot open and his hand gripped hard and sure onto Bakura's, eyes searching with a blank look as they shed more tears. Ryou seemed to gain his sight and he flipped over rapidly grasping Bakura's worried expression. Ryou let out a strangled noise and practically leaped at Bakura. The sobs wracked the little ones body and Bakura held Ryou close as he cried. After checking the machines again and checking Ryou after he had fell asleep and making sure it was just sleep, the nurse left the room with a radiant smile and in tears.

The door shut leaving them in a world of isolation again but this time, neither was alone.


End file.
